f23fandomcom-20200214-history
Kultowe texty
'--------trende podwójne reaktywacja-------- (archiwizacja) ' thumb|288px|dobiegam do judasza w 0,26 sek # dwa razy skutecznie popełniłem samobójstwo, # Ojciec odkrecił mi w końcu dwa dodatkowe kółeczka od mojego dwukołowca, # czytam tylko dwa tematy na forume: CZEKACIE? i JESTEŚCIE?, # przeszedłem dwa razy THE SIMS ale nie przeszedlem the sims 2, # rucham dwie matki modka, # mieszam cyganom bigos w dwóch kotłach, # Widziałem rodziców modka u fryzjera... fajni panowie, # mam rispekt na dwóch rewirach, # po każdym usniętym temacie zakładam 2 nowe i 2 razy głupsze, # do mojej dziewczyny przyjedzie dwóch przyjaciół, # żuję dwa pędraki, # robię do demaskacji foteły z dwiema karteczkami, # Wierzę, że Cellina to projekt dwóch pedałów, # archiwizuje wszystko dwa razy, # typowy myje zęby co drugi dzień, # nigdzy nie wchodze dwa razy do tego samego tematu, # dwukrotnie zapisałem się do ekifu, # na każdym krześle w salonie mam po dwie serwetki, # Prowadzę audycję w dwóch radiach jednocześniemam dwa konta na naszej klasie, # prowadzę jednocześnie dwa projekty na f23,, # mam dwa doktoraty, # mam 4 tzytzki, # mam dwie piersi, # Mój najlepszy kolega na F23 to Kupujący 4, # mam dwa pindolki ps. jednego w anusie, a drugiego w ustach, # mam dwie piersi, # mam dwa rolexy i dwa lexusy, # ganiam koty w dwóch piwnicach, # dwa razy biegam do judasza jak ktoś puka, # już dwa razy zgłosiłem ten temat, # piszę na f46, # wydobywam jednocześnie wungiel z dwóch biedaszybów, # wstawiam podwójnego coola do każdej wypowiedzi, # dwa razy zesrałem się w stringi, # dwóch kolegów stoi po bilety dla mnie, # uzyskałem wpisy u dwóch nieżyjących profesorów, # robię fotki procesjom zza podwójnej firanki, # dwóch sąsiadów leczy mojego kaca kroplówką , # dwa razy dziennie jadam w KFC, # wypłacają mi podwójne oprocentowanie roczne w pół roku, # przegrałem życie w dwójnasób, # jestem managerem średniego stopnia w dwóch firmach, # zawsze zakładam dwa takie same tematy w razie gdyby modek jeden skasował, # dzwoniło do mnie dwóch szefów mafii, # owijam się w dwa dywany, # podając rozmiary kutonga zawsze podwajam jego wielkość # nie mogę się zdecydować więc jeżdżę na dwóch oponach zimowych i dwóch letnich , # miałem 4 babcie i 4 dziadków i po każdym dostałem po dwa mieszkania w spadku, # klikam dwa razy dziennie w drzewo , # wychowuje mnie dwóch tatełe , # na każdej ściane mam zawieszope po dwa dywany, # dwa razy dziennie odświeżam f23, # Zainstalowałem dwa linuxy , # mam dwa avatary, # mam dwa stragany na rynku, # wierzę, że moja drużyna dwukrotnie sięgnie po tytuł Mistrza Polski w jednym sezonie, # wierzę, że na forume jest dwóch modków, # wszystkie projekty z forume należą do dwóch osób , # dwukrotnie podbiję ten temat, # tańczę nago na dwóch parkingach , # wchodzę do toalety się wysrać a po kilku minutach wchodzę po raz drugi aby się podetrzeć , # w Poznaniu jest dwa razy więcej gejów niż w każdym innym mieście Polski, # kręcę wami od dwóch lat, # W moim Matizie zainstalowałem dwie instalacje gazowe, żeby zmniejszyć spalanie , # myję tylko dwa zęby tygodniowo, # Dla pewności dwa razy podjebałem Kupującego i Jokera do NCS, # w domu mam dwie wanny, # dwa razy popłakałem się z tego dowcipu, # Dwukrotnie znalazłem potwora z Loch Ness, # obciągam z podwójnym połykiem , # w tym temacie piszą tylko dwie osoby, # dziewictwo straciłam dwa razy , # zawsze ale to zawsze jak ktoś puka do drzwi, to biegam dwa razy do judasza, # mam podwójne obywatelstwo, śląsko-niemieckie, # dwa razy ruchałem sivane, # śląsk to moja druga ojczyzna, # Śląsk jest dwa razy bogatszy od reszty kraju w sumie, # Spuszczam sie dwa razy, # dwa razy w życiu srałem do zlewu, # dwa razy skręcam wała. na wszelki wypadek, # obciągam ojcu dwa razy przez zaśnięciem, # rucham sie jednocześnie z dwoma wersalakami, # tatełe biczuje mnie dwoma kablami od prodidża, # moja ulubiona strona to www.o4.pl , # Dwa razy rucham psa jak sra, # Dwa razy opalam sie pod dwu komorowym zlewem, # Zgwałciły mnie dwie grupy nigeryjskich studentow prawa, # oglądałem ostatnio "kilerów dwóch", # Ojciec dwa razy spuścił sie na buty i ale tylko raz kopnął moja matke w pisdę, # Jedzie po mnie 4 mołdawskich kilerow, # każdy tekst w tym temacie powtarzam dwa razy, # do dziś wspominam drugą edycję Big Brothera, # Mam dwa anusy. P.S. SPR&PTW! 100%, # pierwszy raz wpisałem się na forume w 4008 roku, # Mam podwojne czoło, # każdy film z redtube oglądam dwukrotnie, # na spikerii gadam do dwóch mikrofonów, # Zdemaskowałem sie dwa razy , # Odszedłem z forume 2 razy, # Na gwiazdkę kupiłem ojcu dwa prodiże, # Odświeżam każdy temat dwa razy co 2,222 sek., # co roku dzięki lokatom bankowym podwajam mój kapitał, # Robie podwojne OZP, # Modek kasuje moj temat dwa razy, # Zrobiłem sobie dredy na plecach, # myślę nad założeniem drugiego EKIFu , # mam 6 pasków na dresie, # sram do dwóch kibli na raz , # Dwa razy w zyciu trzymałem dziewczyne za reke , # denerwuję się przed egzaminem na prawo jazdy, chociaż i tak wiem, że zdam dopiero za drugim razem # Skoczyłem dwa razy, # podbijam temat sprzed 2lat , # Mam 2 Mb ramu, # na miasto wychodzę z dwoma młotkami i dwoma śrubokrętami, # zawsze jeżdże do domu dwoma autobusami ps nmawet jak mógłbym dojechac jednym, # jestem Jaro i jeżdżę Golfem II, # dwa razy dziennie wchodzę na forum , # skracam każdą wypowiedź do dwóch linijek, # targam pod dwa jotpegi naraz, # Ten temat jes podwojnie dobry und motzny, # zawsze wysyłam dwie różne fotki forumowym loszkom, # Pracuje w biedronce na dwie zmiany, # dwa razy dziennie zjeżdżam pod Gracjana, # zgłosiłem dwa razy radio f23 do ZAIKSu, # uprawiałem seks z dwoma kobietami naraz, # Mam dwa wały z koldry , # mam nadzieję, że to trende znajdzie się dwukrotnie w książce Czisa Burgere, # 2 razy dziennie golę sflaczałą pizdeczke mojej babełe, # Jezdze na podwojnym gazie, # sram do dwóch zlewów, # mam dwa kabaczki w odbycie, # wkładam sobie dwa i-droidy w dupala, czy to higieniczne?, # sram se do ryja dwa razy dziennie, # Sam się pod siebie podszyłem dwa razy, # po każdym sraniu zużywam dwie rolki papieru aby dokładnie się podetrzeć, # mój prawdziwy nick to Typowy Typowy, # sam się tyram przez dwa pomarańczowe nicki, # dwa razy mieszałem dwoma tzytzkami mamełe bigos cyganom, # dwa razy dziennie jem słonecznik z biedronki, # z każdego wpisu śmieję się dwa razy. P.S. Potem dwa razy do mnie dociera, dlaczego był śmieszny., # dwa razy udało mi się wykopać prawdziwą stal w Karagandzie na Ukrainie, # na śląsku jest dwóch zabrzańskich jebaków, # zgonuje po dwóch V.I.Pach, # w Biedronce zawsze ale to zawsze kupuję dwie siatki taki ze mnie burżuj, # mam dwóch dziadków z niemiec i dwie babki z austrii, # Jak cyganie nie widzą, to wyjadam im drugą porcję z gara, # zawsze zakładam podwójne stringi pod podwojnego klotza, # mam dwuczłonowe nazwisko, Grzegorz Czyżykowski-Czyżykowski, # Poruszam się żwawo na dwa tabory, # Mam klawiaturę z podwójnym odświeżaniem , # konia walę na zmianę dwoma rękoma, # dodaje podwójne e na końcu każdego wyrazu, # ocieram się wnętrzem ud o pnie dwóch okazałych dębów, # na forume mam tylko dwóch przyjaciół: oldmana i krzysia, # moja dziewczyna ma dwóch przyjaciół, # proszę niech ktoś dwukrotnie zarchiwizuje to trende, # oldman potrafi zassać naraz dwa "cygara", # stosuje OZP wyłącznie na dwóch knagach mojego tatełe, # prowadziłem dwa blogi konkurencyjne do bloga adiego , # Mam podwójne obywatelstwo: romsko-bułgarskie., # dwukrotnie zaatakowałem Kominek, # 2 razy w życiu nie zdążyłem dobiec do domu i zesrałem się w gacie Potem moja mameła 2 razy rzygała jak mi je prała, # w tym roku jedę drugi raz do Egiptu, # dwa razy trafilem 6 w totolotka, ale wtydziłem się wyjść po odbiór, # licytuje na allegro drugie wydanie Świata Wiedzy, # wysłałem dwa prezenty Kamili Skolimowskiej na naszej-klasie, # Zawsze ale to zawsze zadaję pytanie dwa razy., # myję zęby co drugi dźień, # mam dwie stoolejki, # w Europie jest znanych dwóch Polaków, Lech Wałęsa i Lech Poznań, # mam tylko dwóch prawdziwych przyjaciół: pana typu bears i pana Zenka spod piątki, # Kiedy mówi do mnie dziewczyna zawsze, ale to zawsze spuszczam się w gacie. I w chwilę po tym, na samą myśl, że spuściłem się przy dziewczynie spuszczam się drugi raz., # mam 2 cm w zwodzie, licząc stuleje, # mam 2 kaszaki na dupie, # Na stulejce mam drugą skórę., # Uważam, że GTA II było najlepsze w całej serii, # co dwa dni mam holidaya i zarabiam 1500 funtów tygodniowo, # boję się, że za chwilę modek drugi raz skasuje to trende, # profilaktycznie zgłosiłem swoją wypowiedź dwukrotnie, # prowadzę dwie żabki # Kiedy mówi do mnie dziewczyna zawsze, ale to zawsze spuszczam się w gacie. I w chwilę po # # tym, na samą myśl, że spuściłem się przy dziewczynie spuszczam się drugi raz. # ps. ale tylko dwie kropelki, # I tak przez dwa tygodnie przeżywałem rozzzkoszszsz..., # noszę dwa rolexy na swojej gimnazjalnej łapce # probowalem zrozumiec ten topic dwa razy # mam 2 maluchy w garażu ale nimi nie jeżdżę bo nie mam prawa jazdy, # Dzwonię do firm po zamknięciu, żeby porozmawiać sobie z faksem. Ze stacjonarnego i komórki na raz., # za dwa dni kupuje dwa samochody, dwie nubiry i dwie leganzy, # Miałem AIDS dwa razy., # Zdałem maturę Za drugim razem, # mam ukończone dwie podstawówki, # poluje na post numer 222, # zawsze rucham loszki na drugim spotkaniu, # poluje na post numer 222, # Zrzuciłem tyle ile jest. I będę zrzucał do 15:30, bo potem idę do domu. Aha - dajcie OBA maile do Słonecznika! # jutro założę trende potrójne, a wy się wpiszecie, # mam andzieję, że to post 222 a jak nie to wpiszę się drugi raz, # wpisałem się w poście numer 222 wierzę, że dzięki temu wygram życie, # Kiedy się bawię ze sobą zawsze wkładam do dupska dwa palce Dla mnie to podwójna rozkosz , o każdego kebaba spuszczam się z dwoma kolegami po dwa razy, a Wy to jecie, # Już po 15:00. Czas zjechać drugi raz, # targam knagi na dwa etaty, # modełe usunął część wpisów, bo sam chce się wpisać w poście numer 222, # Posiałem gdzieś tego maila. Cholera. Tak czy siak - dwa razy hui z Tobom, # Jest 15:02. A to mnie podnieca. Zjadę jeszcze dwa razy., # Czekam na filmełe 1man2jar, # Jem gile z dwoch dziurek nosa naraz, # Kręci mnie myśl 2Kostkełe1Porucznik., # chciałbym aby kostkełe robił losowanie dwa razy dziennie, # od dwóch godzin nie mam pomysła na wpis, # właśnie rozmawiam na skype z dwiema mężatkami, # W domu włączam dwie różne stacje radiowe na raz. P.S. Marzę, by zrobić to na jednym radio., # w skali od 1 do 10 loszki oceniają mnie zawsze na 2, # Mam w regale schowane 2 paczki co wiekszych petow na czarna godzine , # ..widziałem kątem oka dwa wielkie, wycofujące się obrzezane qtsy., # Wierze ze bedziemy miec 2 Irlandie, # W razie potrzeby zbijam obie szybki. A przycisk alarmu wciskam min. 2 razy., # Czekamy na 2 zmianę na forume., # zawsze podbijame podwójnie w imieniu swoim i swego niewidzialnego jedynego przyjaciela, # onanizuję się analnie oburącz, # na dzień wiosny topię marzannę dwa razy # 2 razy kiblowałem w 4 klasie podstawówki bo miałem białaczke i nauczyciel od w-t'u nie dał mi promocji, # stawiam klotze o podówjnej temperaturze, # Nie mam rąk. P.S. Dwóch, # przyznaję, że dwukrotnie wpisałem się w trende potrójnym, # ciekawe cy temat utrzyma się chociaż dwa dni...., # wciąż wierzę, że temat może uzyskać 2222 wpisów, # widziałem dwa obrzezane kutazy, # Chyba będzie trzeba zdublować wszystko jeszcze raz i drugi raz., # Mam dwubitowy komputer., # wysłałem dwa CV, a zaproszono mnie na 4 rozmowy kwalifikacyjne , # na wszelki wypadek zarchiwizowałem ten temat dwa razy, # moim celem jest wygrywać 2% dziennie na bukmacherce, # dwa lata czekałem na takie trende, # jako jedyny na świecie potrafię opisać literę L dwoma wymiarami , # Dwa razy odwiedziło mnie UFO, # siedziałem w więzieniu dwa lata za samogwałt, # odsiaduje już drugie dożywocie, # Dwa razy zaproszono mnie do Drzyzgi , # Za dwa lata będą o mnie mówić "drugi Tim z Winnenberg", # dwa razy wystąpiłem w brazylijskich produkcjach animal porno, # Dziennie wyciągam 2 PLN z Forex'a dem, # Mam kochającą rodzinę w Simsach Archiwizował Bohdan Stulejman coolczesccoolczesc Trende starodawne # nafte do mojego automobilu kupuje wyłacznie z aptece zwanzygierów # umieram na gruźlicę # moje główne rozrywki to wyścigi konne i cyrk # co niedziele tatke zaprzęga odświętny powóz i cała rodziną jedziemy na sumę do pobliskiego kościoła # Wyrywam lachony na bryczkę Będę brał ją ! Gdzie ? Na zadzie kunia # jeżdżę na bicyklu # walę konia na widok kobiet odsłaniających kostki # popieram Romana Dmowskiego # chędożę karocę i wyruszam na Powolny Objazd Miasta # wmawiam wszystkim wioskowym ciapom, że to od automobili ich kury przestały się nieść # pracuję na folwarku # cierpię katusze z powodu globusu # wszczynam burdy w karczmach # odczyniam uroki # uważam, że wszystkiemu winni są żydzi # grywam na lutni # Dziade napierdala mnie słomianym powrósłem # za gazety płacę kopiejkami # mieszkam w słomianej chacie # dzięki poręczeniu Rosenblumentaulowicza na weksel od Blumentala, jestem bliski realizacji życiowego marzenia. zbuduję metalowego ptaka, który wzbije się w przestworza # na wszystkie dolegliwości stosuję upuszczanie krwi # wieczorami siadam na zapiecku i plote kosze # kibicuję Pogoni Lwów # uważam, że w roku 2000 każdy będzie mógł latać w kosmos # wiem wszystko o metodach leczenia pijawkami,chociaz nigdy nie trzymalem dziewczyny na reke # mieszkam w przysiółku # z wielką nadzieją obserwuję rewolucję w Rosji # tyram w sklepie Wokulskiego na stanowisku pomywacza a Szlangbaum mną pomiata # zakładam niedziedzia skórę, i na niedzielnych polowaniach wcielam sie z przejęciem w rolę zwierzyny łownej # boję się dusiołków # noszę żupan pod kontuszem # zemdlałem ze strachu na premierze Nosferatu: Symfonii Grozy # sprowadzam używane konie z Cesarstwa Niemieckiego # korzystam z usług wiejskiego znachora # odrabiam pańszczyźnianę # papież Mikołaj IV rzucił na mnie i 4 pokolenia wprzód klątwę # zapoczątkowałem ruch stulejarski i zostałem uznany przez kościół za heretyka # zaklinam niemowlęta # to ja byłem pierwowzorem Janko Muzykanta Archiwizował Bohdan Stulejman coolczesc '--------trende dyskotekowe-------- (archiwizacja) ' # Chodze do klubu aby popatrzeć na barmana # pije piwo prosto z kija # Wrzucam pigułkę gwałtu do kubka pana typu bears # Wchodze do klubu i kręcę sie radoście na obrotowym krześle wzbudzając konsternację innych # Zostawiam swój kubek z nadzieją, że ktoś wrzuci do niego pigułkę gwałtu # Ocieram się lubieżnie o ladę w klubie # Wychodzę na parkiet i ostentacyjnie udaję że mam padaczkę, aby zwrócić na siebie uwagę # Puszczam hymn f23 z szafy grającej # Wkradam się do WC i zjadam parujące stolce # Tańcząc wpadam na innych, by choc przez chwilę poczuć jak to jest być dotykanym przez innego człowieka # Cały czas spędzony w klubie siedzę w toalecie bo wstydzę się do kogokolwiek zagadać lub zatańczyć # Chodze na imprezy z moim wałem z kołdry niestety ktos inny mi go wyrwał wrzucając do szklanki tabletke gwałtu, przegrałem # Na dyskotekę przynoszę płyty Kalwi&remi # Podjeżdżam do klubu moim szambowozem puszczając techno na full # kiedy grupa koksów chce mi dać oklep powołuje się na znajomość oldmana # Dostaje notoryczny wpierdoool od bramkarzy za probe wejscia do klubu # Zawsze probuje przemycic w nogawkach dwa VIPy w puszcze # Już nigdy nie pójdę do klubu Poszedłem z wałem, ale ludzie się jakoś dziwnie patrzyli # podchodzę do dj'a z przegrywaną kasetą i prosze żeby puścił drugi kawałek ze strony B # Urządzam karczemne burdy na odpowiedź, że w klubie nie podają alkoholi polecanych przez SNK # zawsze kończę balety na tylnim siedzeniu samochodu pana typu bears # Chodze do klubu z nalozonym kondonem pod spodniami ,tak w razie czego # przed wejściem do klubu zawsze wpuszczam spodnie w skarpety # Zakąszam łiskacza słonecznikiem z biedronki # Oddaje do szatni moja kurtke dżinsową z wyszytym napisem OMD na plecach po czym probuje wyludzic na koniec imprezy jakas inną markową # stojąc koło didżejki poklepuję każdego dj-a udając przed dziewczętami, że to mój znajomy nie zrażając się otrzymywanym za to regularnym wpierrdolem od ochroniarzy # zjadam golonkę, po secie od przodu i od tyłu, a potem biorę od przodu i od tyłu # chodze do klubu w czapce z borsuka # Staje za DJem po czym udaje ,że to ja gram czym prawdopodobnie wzbudzam pożadanie dyskotekowych loszek # szczycę się tym że na każdą impreze na jakiej byłem, dostałem się na tak zwany "krzywy ryj" # Chodzę do klubu w sandałach # Stawiam piwo koksom ,żeby zrobili ze mna jako moi kolefdzy rundke naokolo dyskoteki # lubie zlizywac poodbijane paluchy z barowego blatu na wysoki połysk # ostentacyjnie wciągam kreski z mąki na głównej sali, po czym udaje mocno naćpanego # podpijam ludziom piwo z kufli # Służę bramkarzowi za żywą popielniczkę # Przysiadam się do pierwszej lepszej grupki ludzi, licząc że będą zbyt pijani by mnie odgonić. p.s następnego dnia opowiadam na forum jak to się imprezowało ze znajomymi # Nad ranem czesto dostaje resztki hamburgerow od znajomej mojej mamy ktora pracuje w dyskotekowej kuchni # W klubie robie za żywy pisuar # wszystkie nieudane próby poderwania laski, zwalam na zbyt duża ilość alkoholu i za głośną muzyke # Przynosze z domu sluchawki i stoje w nich za dj-em udajac zagraniczna gwiazde wieczoru # Tańczę tylko rap i techno # próbuję wmówić selekcjonerowi, że moje ubranie z biedronki jest najnowszą kolekcją Armaniego # Przysiadam sie do nieprzytomnie pijanych i pytam czy beda jeszcze pili po czym dopijam ich drinki i piwa # próbuje przekupić selekcjonera złotówkami z PRLu # W towarzystwie zawsze zapalam e-papierosa # Za 200zł bramkarz pozwolil mi chwile postac obok siebie # Pod nieobecność własciciela klubu i ochrony nasrałem na konsolete dj'a kod: Dj W :D # targuje z barmanem cene piwa # Dotychczas nie wpuścili mnie do ządnego klubu # "przypadkowo" wpadam na zachlane panienki macając je po tzytzkach zwalając moje niezdarne zachowanie na ścisk i śliską podłogę # Stoje na balkonie w mojej ulubionej czapce z kangurkiem i ukradkiem oslepiam ludzi mini laserem breloczkiem # Wmawiam nieprzytomnie pijanym lochom że moja zużyta karta telefoniczna to Mastercard # kupuje piwo, po czym jak oszalały biegam po całej knajpie, krzycząc w niebogłosy : ACHTUNG! PIWO JEST CHRZCZONE # Zawsze zamawiam red bulla po czym ukradkiem chodze dolweac do puszki wody z ktanu # Wmawiam pijanym laskom że jestem właścicielem klubu # Podbieram puste kieliszki z innych stołów i stawiam przed sobą, by inni myśleli, że wypilem 2 litry wódki i jeszcze się trzymam # Walac konia w dyskotekowym kiblu nasladuje głos uprawiajacej sex pary # Rozsiadam się przy barze i ostentacyjnie wypełniam zeznanie roczne PIT wraz z załącznikami, co pewien czas prosząc siedzących obok ludzi o pomoc w wypełnieniu konkretnej rubryki # Płace dj-owi zeby mnie pozdrowil po czym w towarzystwie udaje wielece zaskoczonego # Wychodzę na parkiet tylko przy przebojach mojej ulubionej grupy Modern Talking # Staje przed klubem opierajac sie o nie swoja fure i prubuje wyrwac loszke Ps.: Zawsze dostaje wpierdol od własciciela # Wciskając laskom bajerę recytuję zdanie w zdanie teksty typowego # chodzę samotnie do klubów aby choć przez chwilę poczuć przynależność do grupy # opowiadam każdej barmance o problemach jakie mam na gospodarce z hodowlą trzody chlewnej # Podczas dyskoteki odświeżam forume # Podchodze do najwiekszego koksa i pytam czy zmierzy sie ze mna w mybrute # Przyjechałem do klubu rowerem # zapamiętuje kilka angielskojęzycznych zwrotów, by w obecności dziewcząt wyjść na obcokrajowca # Siedze sam przy stoliku i bawie si moim telefonem udajac ze umawiam sie ze znajomymi, w rzeczywistości gram w snejka # Wale konia podgladajac pary w samochodach na parkingu # Zapraszam wszystkich bawiących się na spikerię # Rozdaje wszystkim ulotki informujace o after party ,jako adres wpisuje naszą parafie # widząc karka obracającego niezłą piczurę myślę sobie "a gdybyś śmieciu wpadł na f23, to przetyrałbym cię jak ostatnią szmatę", po czym podchodzę i staram się przybić kolesiowi piątkę # Uświadamiam wszystkim na parkiecie że Wałęsa nie był Bolkiem # dyskotekowym loszkom opowiadam o moich licznych znajomosciach podajac im ksywy z f23 # Sram do zlewu w klubie # kolportuje "Strażnice" na parkiecie # W trybie electro zapierdalam sancho panse bo uwielbiam byc w centrum uwagi. # Rucham DJ'a jak scratch'uje # Przynoszę z domu gramofon babełe i udaje DJ Tiesto # Chodzę wśród ludzi na parkiecie i ostrzegam ich przed "obrzezanym kutasem" # Witam sie ze wszystkimi w klubie aby zdobyc uznanie i szacunek # Nauczylem sie na pamiec opowiadania o grubasie ze wsi czym probuje wziasc na litosc bramkarza aby mnie wpuscil do klubu # Diluję mąką w kiblu # Zawsze gdy kupuje piwo prężę się przy ladzie z wyciągniętymi, szeroko otwartym portfelem, aby było widać że mam dowód a po drugiej stronie gumki. # w kulminacyjnym momencie zabawy wyciagam moja podreczna latarke i urozmaicam efektami Archiwizował Bohdan Stulejman coolczesc '--------Trende podkolorowanej rzeczywistości-------- (archiwizacja) ' # Dzisiejszy kolację zjem przy świecach z wyjątkową dla mnie kobietą (stara ugotowała bigos na kolacje, prąd odcieli więc jedziemy przy świeczkach ) # Trzymałem dziewczynę za ręke (mame jak szedłem do przedszkola 15 lat temu ) # Dziś pojechałem na myjnie moim służbowym Mercem E klasy po czym udałem sie na ekskluzywną kolacje w elitarnym gronie. (Umyłem z wiadra na podjezdzie mojego Citroena C15, po czym ugotowałem sobie pierogi i zjadłem je przed telewizorem w towarzystwie kota # milf zrobił mi handjoba (byłem na badaniu u urologa ) # lubię kiedy kobieta omdlewa w objęciu, niestety zawsze tylko na to patrzę # Wykonuje ewolucje akrobatyczne na poziomie światowym (sram se do ryja ) # Właśnie wróciłem z siłowni (stara mi kazałą przynieść worek 20kg ziemniaków z piwnicy ) # ubieram się tylko w ekskluzywne ubrania szyte na zamówienie (babełe zrobiła mi sweter ) # czuję się jak w niebie, ale zarzygane łóżko przez pijanego tate zawraca mnie na ziemię # Nawiązałem dzisiaj kontakt z przepiękną kobietą (wzrokowy, w autobusie) # dzisiaj do szkoły zajechałem limuzyną z szoferem (tate zawiózł mnie 20 letnim polonezem ) # spożywam posiłki głównie z ekskluzywnej restauracji (sprzątam w niej sracze i czasem wyjadam z nich gówno) # przepiękna młoda dama podarowała mi dziś swą apaszkę (waliłem pod majtki straszej siostry ) # Zarabiam 4000zł (myje talerze w UK i mieszkam w szczurzej norze za 200 funtów mc i żre najtańsze gówno z marketów by odłożyć te w przeliczeniu 1000zł na miesiac ) # dokonuję ablucji z niesamowicie atrakcyjnymi osobnikami (tate wchodzi mi do wanyy... ) # dostałem dzisiaj numer telefonu od wspaniałej lochy i mam zamiar się z nią umówić (na ustalenie szczegółów pożyczki - pracuje w Providencie) # właśnie uprawiałam seks z zajebiście pachnącą kobietą (umyłem ręce przed waleniem konie) # prowadzę własny biznes (handluję majtkami na bazarze ) # nareszcie przestałem jechać na ręcznym (złamałem obie ręce) # spędziłem wieczór pijąc alkohol w towarzystwie kobiet (piłem VIPa, a mamełe i babełe były w pokoju obok) # mam dziewczyne (90kg zywej masy ) # odchodzę z forume (odłączyli mi neostradę za niepłacenie rachunków ) # jestem bardzo znaną osobistością (zdemaskowali mnie na forum dla idiotów ) # zawsze topią mnie jako marzannę, ale nigdy im się nie udało # aktywnie biorę udział w życiu politycznym (zagłosowałem na kandydata Samoobrony za 10 zł) # wraz z moja partnerka spelniam najskrytsze fantazje erotyczne (po wielu próbach udao mi się namówić wała z kołdry na 2 numerki pod rząd ) # lubię gdy nieprzytomna i wyczerpana leży obok mnie - kładę się obok menelic w parku i cytuję wiersze do ucha # wykonuję elitarny zawód przy pomocy najnowszych sprzętów o skomplikowanej budowie i obsłudze (siedze na kasie fiskalnej w biedronce ) # mam doskonałą pamięć (3 lata na F23, 17 projektów, żadnej wtopy) # To jest życie - dziwki i szampan! (pryt w dłoni i pornos na video # jestem naukowcem, posiadam własne, prywatne laboratorium (mam tajną baze za fotelem dziadełe ) # stałem się dziś posiadaczem zaawansowanego technicznie sprzętu muzycznego (ukradłem w biedronce MP3jkę firmy Tevion z 256 MB pamięci, ochroniarz mnie nie gonił, bo i tak nikt tego by nie kupił) # czuję bliską więź z naturą (biegam nago po lesie i straszę wiewiórki ) # jestem we wspaniałej kondycji psychofizycznej (tasuję 4 razy dziennie) # posiadan niezwykle odpowiedzialne zajęcie (oklejam kodami EAN chińskie zabawki w supermarkecie ) # Uprawiałem dziiaj seks z trzema wulgarnymi laskami naraz (odjeabalo mi od ciaglego ogladania pornoi i zyje w swiecie fantasy ) # mam znajomości w policji (notorycznie zgarniają mnie spod Biedronki za żebranie ) # prowadzę bogate życie erotyczne (codziennie nowe jotpegi) # w okolicy podczas spaceru zawsze prowadze kulturalne konwersacje z sąsiadami (pan Mietek żul spod 6 znowu wyłudzał ode mnie drobne ) # zamiast bać się wyzwań, dzielnie stawiam im czoła osiągając zawsze w końcu sukces (dziś np. zjechałem pod to: http://www.sklepmarka.pl/foto/a19f/a19f2.jpg ) # moje rozległe zainteresowania sięgają nawet tak daleko, jak kynologii, astronomii, wogóle jestem ciekaw świata (rucham psa jak sra, poleruję koński teleskop i czytam Świat Wiedzy) # jestem tak pochłoniętym coraz to nowszymi pismami naukowymi, że nie mam czasu na kobiety (należe do MENSY, ale nie trzymałem dziewczyny za rękę ) # chodzę na spacer z psem wokół szpitala psychicznie chorych i czuję ich wołanie # jestem w doskonałej formie fizycznej (codziennie spierdalam przed osiedlowymi koksami ) #mam osobistą ochronę (mame do dzisiaj odprowadza mnie na uczelnie ) ---- # Ćwiczę stanie w kolejce przed lustrem # Kupuję tylko i wyłącznie w biedronce # Urządzam afery w sklepie gdy mówią mi, że nie mają alkoholi polecanych przez SNK # zawsze sprawdzam datę przydatności do spożycia # 2 zgrzewki VIPów, 5 paczek nasion słonecznika 200g, gęsiwo peklowane 250g, Gulasz w puszce 3 sztuki Moja dzisiejsza lista zakupów # wyszukuję produktów, które leżą nie na swojej półce aby odłożyć je na swoje miejsce # Szukam w supermarketach obrzezanego kutasa # Driftuję wózkiem po alejkach # ścigam się wózkiem na jedną czwartą długości sklepu # Tate sadza mnie do wózka jak jesteśmy w supermarkecie Ps: Mam 31 lat # zawsze podjadam winogrona w hipermarkecie, zawsze # Podczas największego ruchu w supermarkecie, idę do działu alkoholowego, biorę najdroższą butelkę i możliwie ostentacyjnie obchodzę cały sklep, prezentując ludziom że stać mnie na każdy alkohol, po czym dumny z siebie odkładam butelkę spowrotem na półkę # osoboscie przeliczam na palcach rabaty na prudukty * # Kazda moja wizyta w biedronce kończy się wizytą na zapleczu u pana ochroniarza - pana typu bears '--------trende zmotoryzowane-------- (archiwizacja) ' * Ferrari wchodzi mi do wanny * na wycieczki komarem w ramach bezpieczenstwa zakladam kask po dziadku ORMO-wcu * Zakupiłem nawigacje GPS Blaupunkta za prawie 2 tysie do swojego trabanta mimo ze nie wyszedłem z domu od 2 miesięcy ** nie wiem tylko czemu pisze "Blałpunkt" i sprzedawali to w Biedronce * robie chopki 2 biegowym rometem * pucuję nowiuśkie fele w moim golfie II niezawodnym nabłyszczaczem od tatełe * zamontowałem dodatkowy napęd nożny w moim komarku i udaje że jadę ścigaczem * Jadac na swoim skuterze glosno podspiewuje hity z eski udajac ze mam radio w kasku * kupiłem tube basową do mojego malucha * Mc drive to moj drugi dom * zastanwiam się, dlaczego w moim skuterku Pjadżjo nie ma pasów bezpieczeństwa * Pomalowałem tłumik w moim maluchu na czerwono zeby eleganco wyglądał kiedy bede dachował * ostentacyjne odpalam papierosa na stacji benzynowej * kupiłem nakolanniki, aby swobodnie wchodzic na dużej predkości w zakręty moim wigry3 * Rucham kazda blachare ktora poleci na mojego malucha! KAZDA * miałem dachowanie jadąc na deskorolce * Ostatnio jadąc swoim golfem 1 ścigną mnie koleś na wózku - odrazu wiedziałem ze to Modek * Poleruję tatełową maske na wysoki połysk * Ssie rurę wydechową * W wieku 3 lat rozbilem trojkolowy rowerek do dzis placze * pucuję dziadowe bile pod kordłą niezawodnym nabłyszczaczem od tatełe * mam pojazd napedzany bio-klotzem * tate każe mi wysysac lepkie spaliny ze swojego tłumika w celu lepszych osiągów silnika Archiwizował Bohdan Stulejman coolczesc Człowiek z azbestu: * niczym człowiek pająk wspinam się na blok mieszkaniowy po czym siadam na rynnie i udaje gołębia * niczym czarny kot dachowiec, umorusany czarna pastą do butów, skradam się na rekach i nogach dachem mojego gierkowego bloku z płyty, wypatruję najszerszy komin, po czym z gracja wchodze do niego i spuszczam sie nim, zbierajac na siebie całą sadzę, co jeszcze bardziej upodabnia moje umaszczenie do wyżej przedtawionego zwierzęcia * Niczym turkuć podjadek cierpliwie przekopuje się przez warstwy żyzneg gleby, by znów poczuć euforię wywolaną znalezieniem swiezo co zakopanej przez posuwanego przeze mnie kazdego dnia kupy kotełe * niczym wąż boa skradam się bezszelstnie w chaszczach saskiej kempy, wpatrujac mym sokolim wzrokiem owczarków niemieckich dokonujacych wlasnie aktu defekacji gdy tylko dopatrze taki okaz, z predkoscia mozabijskiej włóczni rzuconej z siłą przez czarnoskórego mieszkańca Afryki dopadam do jego obytu szybko wysysajac fekalia, po czym w mgnieniu oka uciekam na drzewo a tam ze zmruzonymi oczami oblizuje usta delektujac sie boskiem smakiem '--------TRENDE WIĘZIENNE c.d.-------- (archiwizacja) ' * Zamiast grypsów używam słówek zasłyszanych na F23 przez co wprowadzam współwięźniów w konsternacje * Prowadzę projekt frajera w swojej celi. Jeszcze nikt mnie nie zdemaskował * Tłumaczę współwięzniom skrót OZP * nie golę twarzy ponieważ mój kumpel z celi lubi obrośnięte pisdy * Kiedy klawisz wprowadzał mnie do nowej celi wymamrotałem pod nosem na powitanie "Wykuriwać cfele" * Z uwagi na brak pryczy śpię współwięźniom w nogach * Na celi robię jako wał z kołdry * Na pytanie czy się biję czy kapuje odpowiedziałem ze to drugie * caly tydzien czyszcze cele i udaje ze mieszkam sam na celi nawet juak mi wlaza do łóżka * w celi robie za żywy dekiel od kibla * Skonstruowałem ze spłuczki w kiblu program do odświeżania forume * Podczas odsiadywania wyroku godzinami wymyślam nowe trendy, który skrupulatnie zapisuje aby wykorzystać na forum je po wyjściu z pierdla * Na celi robię za królową i udzielam współwięźniom audiencji na tronie, dzierżąc w ręku berło * Zamiast łezki na policzku, koledzy z celi wytatuowali mi srającego psa. * Przemycam w odbycie cygara dla klawisza * bujam wory wspołwięźniom * Koledzy z celi wytatuowali mi na czole "cwel" * Palę e-papierosa bezcelowo tłumacząc współwięźniom że obstawię im pojarkę jak żar dojdzie do połowy * Pod prysznicem rudy Kazik ubezpiecza mnie od tyłu * wytatuowałem se tzytzki na plecach aby awansować na cwela wszechczasów * Wciskam współwięzniom że nazywam się Jurek Kiler * Awansowałem w więziennej hierarchii. Mam teraz respekt porównywalny ze słoikiem musztardy * Współwięzień odgryzł mi stulejkę * parzę czaj swoim współwięźniom * Wytatuowałem sobie na worach plan ucieczki z więzienia * Na widzenia do mnie przychodzi tylko moja niepełnosprawna babcia po wylewie * Napadam z kindybałem w reku na defekujące psy * Obciągam strażnikowi klawisza * Wożę swój odbyt po celi w taczce * Informuję strażnika o wszystkich nieprawidłowościach jakie mają miejsce w celi ale również i na spacerniaku. * Wyjadam współwięźniom klotze z kibla * Słyszałem że połykacze mogą wyjść czasem wcześniej. Ochoczo połykam spermę współwięźniów w nadziei że zarażę się HIV i wyjdę w ten lub inny sposób * mam pseudonim SSAWKA i słynę z OZP * Dostałem ćwiarę za masturbację w MZK * Połykam na ostro * Na rozprawie sądowej jestem święcie przekonany że sędzina po ogłoszeniu wyroku opuści salę w kajdankach * Dzięki kolegom z celi mam zawsze przy sobie tajemnom skrytkie tutaj podpowiedź z tyłu.. * Dostałem dożywocie lecz nadam palę e-papierosy * lubię być w centrum uwagi, na spacerniak wychodzę w szpilkach * Mój adwokat z racji mojej niewypłacalności za uługi zażądał gangbanga co kolwiek to znaczy * Szczam do kubka i wyobrażam sobie że piję trunek polecany przez SNK * Ostatnio była na celi impreza, upiłem się spermą współwięzniów * -Popuszczam klawiszowi kakalca za paczkę malborasów * nie mam zielonego pojecia, dlaczego mydlo pod prysznicem wyslizguje mi sie z rak tak czesto * Zachowywalem sie jak warszawska studentka siedząc w celi z Simone * koledzy z celi wytatuowali mi na plecach piękną kobietę * Klawisz wchodzi mi do celi * parze czaj * przed wyjsciem na widzenie pan klawisz Mietek obmacowuje mnie ostentacyjnie * robię karierę jako więzienna diva po tym jak wytatuowałem sobie tzytzki na plecach * z ciekawości poszedłem zobaczyć co to ten harem ** PS. nie siadam od 3 dni * Wytatuowałem sobie śpiochy na wszystkich palcach. Szacunek zyskany! * śpię na jaskóle, żeby chronić coole * nad perskim okiem mam wytatuowane TDM * zdobywam szacun w celi udajac pokornego owczarka podhalanskiego * dostałem sie za kraty za kradziez gesiwa z biedronki * robię kupę tylko jeśli mam na to pozwolenie * Wynalazłem niezawodną metodę na gwałty w więzieniach. Gdy dochodzi do gwałtu popuszczam batona w striny * nie rozumiem czemu to małe pomieszczenie gdzie się trafia za złe zachowanie nazywa się izolatką zawsze gdy tam trafiam, jest ze mną szef klawiszy ** ps. stoi w samym swetrze * dobiegam do judasza w 0,26 sek * wydziargałem sobie kropkę za uchem i na środku nosa * naczelnik sypia z wiezniami czesto sypia u mnie bo mam 1 osobowa cele * żuję badejki i smródki * kopsam witę klawiszom * szamam na owartym * mam nieskrańcowaną bajerę Archiwizował Bohdan Stulejman coolczesc ++++++++TRENDE ANDRZEJE GOŁOTE+++++++ Kategoria:Folklor Forume